


[Podfic of] Nebulas and Novas and Night Sky

by knight_tracer



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gabrielle takes her first spacewalk.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Nebulas and Novas and Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nebulas and Novas and Night Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521555) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



Podfic Length: 3:54  
Download Link: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Nebulas%20and%20Novas%20and%20Night%20Sky.mp3)


End file.
